Scorpius, Savannah, and The Room
by profanitycat
Summary: Scorpius and his twin Savannah have always been intrigued by The Room. Their father never let them in there, and the door was usually locked. Usually. [COMPLETE]


**A/N: This is a one-shot that I've been working on for a while, it's a Dramione. Er... it mostly centers on Scorpius and Savannah (twins) Malfoy, but turns to Draco near the end. Hermione _does_ make an appearance though.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. _Still_ waiting for my Hogwarts letter. *sigh* Meh.**

 **POLL: As you may or may not know, I'm a very new writer. I want to know what my audience likes (as in pairings), so if you could take a few minutes out of your day to vote on the poll on my profile, that'd be awesome. Thanks!**

 **UPDATE (as of 12/25/15):**

 **Hey guys! I've updated this one-shot, just a few finishing touches and stuff, the norm. Anyway, this story is finished, and most likely will not be continued. There may be a sequel. The reason I updated this was actually for a competition on Inkitt, so if you could go vote for my story (do so at [slash] fandom3) that'd be awesome!**

 **THANKS TO MY WONDERFUL BETA THALIATHEAWESOME. SHE'S AMAZING!**

 **With that said, enjoy!**

* * *

Little six year old Scorpius flew down the hall on his toy broomstick, shouting gleefully. He zoomed past the house elves and through doorways, chasing a small, flying ball that vaguely resembled a Quaffle. His short blond hair was tousled in the wind; his green over-sized Quidditch jersey flew behind him.

"Scorpius!" a shrill voice called. "Scorpy!" The little kid rolled his eyes. His 'aunt', as she had proclaimed herself, was _so_ annoying. Sighing, he called back to her, and two pale hands lifted him off his broomstick.

"What are you doing, Scorpius?" Pansy asked.

"Daddy is in the office today, so I can't play with him." Scorpius whined.

"Would you like me to play with you?" she questioned, eagerness lighting up her pale face momentarily.

"No thanks." he replied while taking his broom back, and hopping on it. "Bye!"

As he zoomed away, he could hear a faint, "Maybe Savvy will want to play." After a couple of turns, he could no longer see Pansy, and without thinking, he had stopped right in front of _The Room_. Daddy had told little Scorpius that he wasn't allowed in that room. He could go anywhere he liked, just not that specific room. His twin sister Savannah had tried opening the door to it too – but she couldn't get in either. _The Room_ seemed quite big to little Scorpius, who stood at only three and a half feet tall. He had peeked under the door, and seen that he couldn't see the far wall. Scorpius pushed on the door, thinking it wouldn't open, just like always. Daddy had told him it was always locked, and this had been confirmed almost every time he'd tried to open it. There was one exception, though – once, the door had been slightly ajar. He had tried to investigate, but Daddy had caught him and firmly reminded him that he was not to go in the room, try to unlock the room, or try to open the door. He hadn't had a chance to look inside. Yet, the pressure that he had put on the door this time had not been in vain. The tall mahogany door swung open, creaking loudly. The boy's eyes widened, as big as saucers. His curiosity doubled after he took a nervous glance inside, to see only white shelves and a sitting area.

Cautiously, Scorpius set down his broom outside the door, and shuffled in. He didn't bother to close the door; he probably couldn't bear to. Not after he had finally succeeded in opening it. The room was considerably dusty - that was the only adjective to describe the room. Most of the furniture looked as if it hadn't been touched in years. _The Room_ Scorpius and Savannah had dreamt about, the object that drifted into their dreams, was quite simply a library. The Manor had quite a few of them, but he had never seen one like this. The shelves reached towards the ceiling, towering above Scorpius like skyscrapers. Plaques decorated the front of the shelves, proclaiming which section of the library was which. Near the front of the room were two comfortable looking armchairs, one a deep maroon, the other a emerald green. They faced each other, as if having a conversation with a small glass table in between. Those two chairs and the glass table were the only items in the room that weren't dusty. In fact, they looked perfectly clean.

Scorpius heard the door creak open a little more. He whipped around guiltily, expecting to see his father. Standing in the doorway, holding a small brown, stuffed animal otter was his twin sister. She had long chestnut hair with streaks of blonde in it. Her curly hair bounced when she walked, and her stunning grey eyes stared back at him.

"You opened _The Room_." she whispered quietly. Scorpius nodded slowly. Savannah walked over to him.

"And you didn't even bother to tell me?"

"I... I..." he started pitifully. "I was caught up in the room, sissy."

"It's alright." she replied, her gaze falling around the dusty room. She sneezed, wiping her nose on her purple pajama sleeve. "It's painfully dusty in here, isn't it Scorpy?" She sneezed again.

"But Savvy, look." Scorpius pointed in the direction of the two armchairs. "They're not dusty. They look new."

"Yeah." she whispered. The two children hooked arms and sat down together on the maroon chair. It smelled good, of vanilla and cinnamon and... freshly baked cookies. Scorpius scooted over to let Savannah take the first chair, and walked over to the emerald one. This one smelled faintly like mint, parchment paper, and chocolate – what their father smelled like to the twins. The two gazed over the humongous room when they heard a voice call out.

"Savannah? Scorpius?" the voice was female. Her voice was like a fairy's, light, airy, full of joy.

"Yes?" they called back in unison. A small curly haired figure stepped out from behind the bookshelf. She had pale skin and warm brown eyes that twinkled like the night sky. Her hazelnut curls were pinned back, a flower resting just above her right ear. She wore a light pretty purple gown, with bell sleeves and a sweetheart neckline. It draped over her, fitting snugly almost like a sweater. The dress reached just above her knees, and around her neck she had a silver locket with what looked like to the twins, the letters DM+HG faintly carved on it.

"My name is Hermione." she said. Her pale skin was wispy, almost like an illusion, a mirage. "I knew your father very well."

The twins were shocked. First of all, this lady knew their names. Secondly, she knew their father, 'very' well. Third, well... they liked her very much.

"How do you know Daddy?" Savannah asked, clutching her otter to her chest.

"He was a good friend of mine." Hermione said, her eyes absorbing every inch of her surroundings. She floated around the library, reaching her hand upwards as if to touch the dusty shelves, but pulled back. "I remember this place. Before it became dusty and unused."

Hermione's figure looked as if she was dancing between the shelves, when her eyes fell on the brown otter stuffed animal Savannah was holding. She hesitated for a moment, then continued moving around the library.

"Do you know why Daddy doesn't like this room?" demanded Scorpius, slowing following the spirit as she moved and glimmered. His curiosity was overwhelming. This room was beautiful, even in the state it was in. Why would their dad abandon such a beautiful room?

Hermione sighed in reply to the little boy. She swept her curls over her shoulder.

"Let's sit down, shall we?" she said, floating over to the maroon chair, seating herself down. Savannah scrunched her face up.

"I don't think Daddy will like you sitting in that chair." she stated, but seated herself on the opposite chair, helping Scorpius up on to the large cushion.

"I don't think your Daddy will mind. After all, it was my chair." the ghost-like woman replied.

"Where to begin?" she pondered aloud. "Let's see... Your Daddy was a very good man. He was wonderful, always donating to charity after the war, volunteering to help young wizards and witches, and taking care of you guys. As I said before, he was a very good friend of mine and I spent a lot of time in this room with him. He and I…" she trailed off, obviously not wanting to continue, but instead of speaking again, she shook her head. "Take this to your father Savannah and Scorpius. Tell him it's from Hermione."

Hermione conjured a small satchel made of dark brown leather seemingly out of thin air, with a small metal charm on it. She handed it to Savannah, who immediately turned over the tag, which had ten words inscribed on it:

 _I love you too._

 _-Mione_

 _(I hope you forgive me)._

Savannah had no idea what the little tag said, but she knew it was important. She could read the word love on it. Why did this stranger, albeit beautiful, have love on a tag?

"Make sure your daddy gets this, okay?" Hermione said, turning away. Pearly tears that didn't seem quite real were brimming at her eyes. "Tell him I'm sorry."

She conjured a white plush ferret, and handed it to Scorpius. Then she disappeared from sight.

.o0o.

Scorpius and Savannah stayed in the room that day, cuddling next to each other on the armchair, not opening the satchel. Scorpius held the ferret, cradling it. It was now late into the evening, as they had watched the sky turn beautiful bright colors then faded into the shadowy cover of darkness. The twins had stayed in that room for seven hours.

"Savvy? Scorp?" a voice interrupted their thoughts. "Where are you?" it called. Both twins froze on the chair, listening intently with a creeping feeling of guilt.

A creaking was soon heard. The same creaking they had heard when they opened the door. Opening the door was their father- the one and only Draco Malfoy.

"Kids?" Draco called. He spotted the two kids, looking at him in fright. Draco shook his head. He had not wanted to show them this library, ' _The Room_ ,' as they had dubbed it, ever.

"What have I told you about this room?" he questioned, the two kids staring at the floor.

"Not to go in." Savannah and Scorpius said in unison. That was when Draco recognized the items in his children's hands.

"Where did you get those?" he whispered, his eyes falling on the white ferret his son clutched. "I haven't seen those since..." he murmured. Their father strode over to the armchairs, and sat down across from them.

Savannah averted her eyes and thrust the little satchel towards Draco.

"The pretty lady said to give this to you." she said, hoping that she wouldn't get in trouble. Scorpius, however, just sat there, toying with the plush ferret's ears.

"What did the lady look like?" Draco questioned. When Savannah didn't answer, Draco ran his hand through his fine hair. "You're not in trouble, Savvy, and neither are you, Scorp. I just want to know what she looked like."

Savannah brightened at the fact that she wasn't getting in trouble.

"She was very pale and she was wearing a pretty purple dress." she started. "Hermione had choco-"

"Did you say… Hermione?" her father interrupted.

"Yes. Don't interrupt, Daddy." Savvy pouted. "Interrupting is rude, remember, Daddy?"

"Right." he replied bleakly, his head dropping down to rest in his hands. He paused after a moment, and turned over the satchel that his daughter had given him.

"Anyway, Hermione had chocolate-y colored curls, sparkly brown eyes, and she was very pretty." Savannah finished, beaming at her father.

"Very good Savvy. I'm going to... go to bed. Tell the house elves to bring you back to your rooms when you'd like to go back to bed."

Their eyes widened. Their dad usually never let them determine how late they wanted to stay up. Draco rose out of his seat, holding the leather satchel. He walked towards the door, but then stopped.

"And Scorpius?" The little boy turned to face his father.

"Take good care of the ferret… okay?"

"Sure, Daddy."

.o0o.

Draco retreated to his room. He cast a locking charm on the door and threw his wand on the bedside table.

 _How could I have been so stupid_? he thought, furious at himself. _How could I have not remembered to lock the door?_

 _The Room_ was unlocked today. Draco had forgotten to lock it because it was, after all, the anniversary of when the love of his life had died. So he had visited _The Room_ today. He only opened it three times a year: the anniversary of her death, her birthday, and the anniversary of their engagement. Tears pricked his eyes; he threw a vase at the wall, and it shattered instantly upon contact due to the amount of force. He stared at it, and wearily picked up his wand, vanishing it without a word. Draco flopped onto his bed. The satchel lay beside him, taunting him. He sat up, picking up the satchel and sitting on the edge of the bed, hunched over and his arms clasped together. There was a little silver tag on it. The same one he had put on the satchel all those years ago. He flipped it over and his breath caught after he read those ten words. They ran through his head like a repeating picture. _I love you too. -Mione (I hope you forgive me). I love you too. -Mione (I hope you forgive me)._ Draco had forgiven her a long time ago. When she had still been a living, breathing soul.

Draco unintentionally played with the ring on his left ring finger. It was a simple rose gold band, with the words I love you inscribed on the inside. He lifted it off his finger with a grimace at the tight fit getting it over his joint – it had been a perfect fit when she had given it to him - and stared at the three words it read. His mind flashed back to their honeymoon. Such a wonderful night.

 _"I love you Draco Malfoy." she said to him, cuddling into his chest, her hands tangled up in his silky locks._

 _"And I love you, Hermione Malfoy." he replied, hugging her closer to him. They fell in a comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's company._

 _"Draco?"_

 _"Yes Hermione?"_

 _"I love you. Forever and ever."_

That was one of the most memorable nights for Draco. He longed for her, and yet he could never have her again. She had been taken away from him for a while, but true love cannot be stopped by death. Hermione Malfoy had been hit by a curse during an ambush, which had happened a few months after the birth of Scorpius and Savannah. She would never have died if not for him… for she had seen Draco's magic failing, and leapt in front of him, taking a fatal curse intended for him. The curse had killed her slowly. There was no known cure, so there she had laid, dying in his arms, unable to stop fate from taking her away from him. She had told him that day in his arms, that she would love him. Forever and ever. She had not heard him say the same, for she had collapsed in his arms, going limp. It had been the day before their 15th anniversary of being together.

That was one of the most painful memories. Savannah and Scorpius had only been five months old at the time. Draco was gone. His life had sort of been a moving coma, only moving to eat and drink, sometimes not even that. He had cradled a small stuffed animal otter with him those sleepless nights.

 _"Draco!" Hermione called, swinging the door shut to their flat. She carried a small bag with her and set it down on the table. Draco swaggered in (A/N: swaggered lol) and jumped up on the counter swiftly._

 _"What have you got me for my birthday this time? Especially since you already gave me my present." he winked at her. The former Gryffindor blushed, and handed Draco the white and green bag which was stuffed with black crinkle paper. He ripped the package out and tore the wrapping paper open like a kid on Christmas morning. To say Draco was severely disappointed would be an understatement. The wrapping paper only revealed another box! Draco glared at Hermione, who smirked in return. Draco shook his head, cutting the box open, revealing a plush otter._

 _"An otter?" he asked._

 _"Yes."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"It's my patronus." she shrugged. "Something to remind you of me whenever you miss me."_

 _"Where are you going?"_

 _"I have to go to Australia for a while to find my parents."_

 _"I should come with you."_

 _"I'll be fine."_

Draco thought back to when the love of his life was still living, and when he could hold her, play with her messy hazel curls, and snuggle next to her like there was no tomorrow. He remembered the ferret he gave her and what ferrets meant to him.

 _"C'mon Draco, you can do this."_

 _"Hermione, I told you. I don't have many happy memories of my childhood."_

 _"You can do this Draco." Hermione stressed. "You can cast a patronus, I know it."_

 _"Alright." he sighed. There was no way to get out of this, was there? The other day, Hermione had asked him to cast a patronus and send his to alert Ginny of their whereabouts when he had mentioned he had never cast one. It all went downhill from there._

 _"Expecto Patronum!" he shouted. Small white wisps shot out of his wand._

 _"C'mon Draco. Just a little more."_

 _"Expecto Patronum!" he yelled, focusing on the memory he had chosen. Draco closed his eyes, reliving the memory. When he opened his eyes, Hermione was doubled over laughing. He stared at the white wisp floating in front of him. Draco Malfoy's patronus had taken the form of a ferret._

A tear fell from dry eyes. This wasn't the first time Draco had relived his life with Hermione. She had been the brightest thing in his life, the one who had made his life worth living when it had all gone to hell, the one who had helped him the most after the war. He wiped the tear away crossly, and stared at the satchel beside him. That satchel that she had been wearing when she died. He had given it to her on their one year anniversary.

 _"Draco? Where are you?" Hermione was scared. It wasn't like Draco not to greet her when she got home. Maybe he had gotten caught up at work or something? She quickly dismissed the thought. After all, it was their anniversary. The brunette combed the apartment._

 ** _BOOM!_**

 _Draco, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Blaise, Luna, Neville, and Blaise appeared in the shared flat._

 _"SURPRISE!" They yelled. Hermione gaped at them. There was no reason for seven extra people to be in the room when the date was only special to two. Draco sauntered over to the still gaping girl._

 _"Close your mouth, you're going to catch flies, love." he said plainly, closing her mouth and kissing her thoroughly._

 _Hermione was stunned, again. The couple broke apart longingly staring into each other's eyes._

 _"Happy Anniversary, Hermione." Draco said, handing her a gift bag. Hermione gladly took the bag, then proceeded to rip the filler paper to shreds. At the bottom was a small mahogany leather satchel with a polished silver tag. She flipped it over, seeing the words 'I love you' inscribed on it. Tears came to her eyes, and she flung herself into Draco's arms._

Long streams of salty familiar tears dripped down Draco's face. He hung his head, holding the bag close to him. Two lumps in the bag pressed against his chest. Blinking, Draco sat himself up and pressed the sides of the satchel against his hand. He hadn't imagined it. There was in fact something in the bag. Draco quickly summoned a hand towel and wiped his face. He threw the towel down on the bed, vanishing it with a wave of his hand. Although his eyes were red and puffy, and his emotions going into overdrive, he undid the clasp on the satchel. He peeked inside. Nestled in the satchel were several things: three letters, which he later found addressed Draco, Harry, and Ginny respectfully; a golden locket, and a charm which depicted an otter and a ferret playing together. He went straight to the letters. He found his, tossing the others aside. Draco stopped. He held the envelope in front of him, gazing at the familiar handwriting. Her writing was loopy, neat and tidy, perfect for notes and homework assignments. He sniffed the letter. It still smelled like her, the scent of vanilla, cinnamon, and freshly baked, homemade, chocolate chip cookies swallowed his senses. Draco carefully slid his finger under the envelope cover, taking caution not to rip it. Inside was a neat index-like card.

 _Dearest Draco,_

 _I love you. I just want you to know that before you read the rest of this letter. I miss you. It's lonely in heaven when you don't have your prince, or anyone to keep you company. No fairy tale ending for me, I guess. Fred, Lupin, Tonks, and others are here with me. I've become an angel. That's why I could get this to you. I know you're probably mad at me for not visiting you, but I wasn't allowed to stay for long - only seven and a half minutes. At least you're getting this. I will always be with you. Just know that. It's cliché, but it's true._

 _Make sure the kids have a good life, will you? I miss them more than anything, after you of course. I want you to tell them about me. Why they don't have a mother. Why they don't have someone to clean their cuts and bruises when they fall, someone to sing them to sleep when they can't fall asleep, someone to lean on and go to advice when you're not there. I hope Scorpius likes the ferret. I know that's one of the things you gave to me, but it has too much meaning to not be loved. The otter and ferret have tracking charms on them so I can find them. So can you._

 _I want to say it again. I love you. I wish I could kiss you till the bloody earth explodes. That's not possible. I wish it was. I don't regret jumping in front of you during the battle. It is not your fault I am dead. I didn't die in vain, I protected someone I love. Yes, love. I still love you. Present tense, not past. Yes, I'm being a grammar Nazi and you're probably rolling your eyes._

 _Please give the letters to Ginny and Harry. They deserve to get something from me all these years. The locket and charm are for you. The day I died, I was going to give you your anniversary present, but I guess not. My matching silver locket was with me when I died. Take care of it too, don't ever forget our love. You may move on from me, but I will always love you, and you'll have a special place in my heart Draco._

 _This letter is very short, but it's all I'm allowed to write._

 _With love from the heavens,_

 _Hermione (Malfoy)_

Draco was picking up a bad habit of crying over everything she had done for him. A string of sobs erupted from him, as he barely gasped out a silencing charm for the room.

''Why did you have to leave me Hermione?" he asked, dropping off the bed and curling up on the floor with the bag. He took out the locket and studied it for a moment. The gold locket. He had seen something like it before. Hermione had worn a silver one, exactly like his, around her neck every day. It was simple, shaped like a heart, and on the front it said 'DM+HG'. On the inside, a moving picture of their wedding, the two running down the aisle together, while being showered with white and lilac colored rose petals. The other side had a muggle picture of them, intertwined, kissing each other as the setting sun slowly faded into non-existence behind them, spraying swathes of oranges and reds across the skies behind them.

He carefully draped the locket around his neck, holding it close to him. Draco got up off the floor. As he wiped his tears, there came a pounding at his door.

"Daddy!" a small voice called out. "Come out!

His head lifted, grudgingly recognizing the voice as his daughter, Savannah.

.o0o.

"Scorpy and me says sorry!" the little girl shouted at the door. Savannah paused.

 _If Daddy won't answer, I'll have to do something!_ she thought. She ran from the door, otter in hand, down the hallway to the house elves' quarters.

"MISTY!" she screamed as a tiny house elf appeared, a frightened expression on her face.

"Yes mistress Savannah?" she asked timidly.

"Fetch Daddy!" Savvy said happily.

"I-I'm not sure M-mast-ter D-draco would, w-want m-m-me to f-fetch him at th-the moment young m-mist-tress." she stuttered, wringing her hands.

"But..." she trailed off, her happy demeanor diminished. The house elf frowned at the young girl and shook her finger.

"You sh-should know b-better than to b-b-bother your father young m-mistress." and with that, the house elf disappeared with a soft pop.

Savannah was getting frustrated. Her daddy wasn't responding, her brother was way too obsessed with his ferret toy (it was like he shared a connection with it), and the house elves wouldn't help her solve either of her previous problems.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" she screamed.

.o0o.

A frightening scream echoed throughout the halls of the Malfoy Manor. It was the shrill, piercing sound of what could be assumed to be a young girl. The high-pitched sound raced through the halls, and every room was touched by it.

Draco looked up from his bedroom, his ears ringing from it.

"Savannah." he whispered, dropping the items currently in his hands. His six-year-old daughter mattered more than reliving memories that had shattered his already broken heart. He whisked his doors open, flying down the halls, his robes billowing behind him as he ran towards the source of the sound.

"Savannah!" he shouted, finally stumbling upon the hallway near the elves' quarters. The 32-year old man leaned against the door frame, panting, watching his daughter who was curled up on the floor bawling.

"Daddy!" she cried out, leaping up off the floor and dashing into his warm arms. Draco stared at the chestnut curls that seemed to be hugging him. He patted her head and lifted her up so that her head was resting on his shoulder.

"I th-thought..." she whimpered. "I th-thought y-y-you were m-mad at m-me."

The little girl bawled loudly, burying her face deep into her father's shoulder. The man was rigid for a moment, then started petting his daughter's head. He walked through the halls with Savannah in his arms when they reached the hallway which led to the twins' rooms. Draco slowly strode to an intricate pink door, sticking his foot out to open it. He laid the still girl on her bed, tucking her in under the soft pink blanket. She opened her formerly closed eyes and blinked up at him.

"Daddy?" she said, her voice barely above a whisper. "Who's Hermione?"

Draco was stunned for a moment. Then he thought back to the letter. This was what she wanted.

"Sweetheart, do you ever wonder why you don't have a mummy like all the other kids?" he asked, his eyes drifting to the large bay window, showcasing the starry night sky.

"Yeah."

"That's who Hermione is."

"Oh." Savannah thought for a moment. "She's my mummy?"

"Yeah." he replied. "I'll go get your brother. I guess you'll probably want to know everything about her."

.o0o.

A little boy with platinum blonde hair and a little girl with chocolate-y curls had been tucked in to Draco's large king sized bed, after much incessant whining and pleading. Draco sat on the edge of the rich green covers and stared at the maroon and gold colors that decorated parts of the room.

"Daddy?" a small, tired voice asked.

"Yes, sweetheart?" he replied, his voice far away and his mind drifting in thought.

"Why isn't our mummy here?"

The father of the twins closed his eyes, taking a deep breath in. It was time to tell them about their mother.

"She's in… a very special place. She can't talk to us, but she watches over us, making sure we're safe. You remember those stories I used to tell you about Jean?" The two kids nodded vigorously in response, bobbing their heads up and down.

"Those were stories about her."

Looks of astonishment appeared on the two faces. They looked at each other, realization dawning on them.

"So we've known about her." they whispered in unison. Draco nodded. An expression of rage erupted on Scorpius' face.

"We would have liked to know that!" he shouted, his small hands balled into shaking fists. His face exploded into red, his cheeks puffing while his sister shushed him. Although, Savannah had the opposite reaction.

"She seems so kind and beautiful." she said under her breath, so faint that Draco could barely hear it. "And I always thought they were fairy tales because no one could possibly be that kind."

"She was. She was beautiful." Draco whispered, staring at the floor as a single tear slipped from the eye of one who had hurt so much, felt so much, changed so much.

The trio were silent for a moment, the two children dwelling on thoughts while their father cried internally. But his heart was mending, albeit slowly. The stitches were slowly weaving themselves throughout his heart, slowly cutting away the broken pieces, slowly regrowing.

One day that final stitch would mend his heart forever, and the man in question would look forward to seeing her again. His love for his children had stayed and as they grew up and moved away from him, those small stitches would unwind themselves from his heart, and wind them around his soul. Their love for him would stay with him forever even as he went away to what others call a better place. So as his soul was guided among the horizons, drifting along the edge of reality and the heavens, his last coherent thought before ghost-hood was that he had in fact mended his heart. And that he would see her, for now and forever. Because they were two halves of a soul, forever broken until they would meet again. The soul is forever looking for its life partner, the destined one, the person that was made for you, your equal in every way. And so, when Draco Malfoy finally traveled into the heavens, he was, at last, complete.

* * *

 **A/N: I tried to make the last part sad. My pen does not favor sadness. *shrugs* At least, in my opinion. Thoughts?**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **~FTC**


End file.
